calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Munsk
Munsk is a feral world in the Josian Reach of the Calixis Sector. The world has a temperate climate, with roughly 45 percent of its surface covered in seas and oceans, and is sparsely populated by hunter-gatherer tribes who forage and fish to survive. Missionary Balborran is the only off-worlder on the entire planet, dedicated to bringing the word of the Emperor to the natives, carefully converting their own nature-totem worship to bring it in line with belief in the Emperor of Mankind. Though his reports of the rapidly-declining sea level were initially not believed, when his reports began to mention widespread famine and drought they were heeded. The world’s only real use to the Imperium is to supply manpower---its people rounded up and press-ganged into the Imperial Guard or some other indentured task---so a threat to the population finally warranted investigation. Munsk’s largest settlement (a tiny village by Imperial standards) which lay on the coast just eight years earlier, is now not even in sight of the sea. Instead, there is a vast undulating plain that used to be the seabed, pock-marked with the occasional pool of rotting weeds. With one of their major food sources eradicated, not to mention unprecedented and violent weather patterns caused by the shift in the ecosystem, the natives have suffered greatly from malnutrition and famine. Many believe that they have angered their gods by adopting the new customs introduced by Missionary Balborran. As such, there is a growing antipathy towards the holy man and the greater, if unknown, Imperium that he represents. The locals have witnessed strange, magical lights in the sky, far off out over where the sea used to be. The truth of the matter is dire: the water is being stolen by the forge world Belacane. Forge Master Hierax is personally overseeing the operation. He has no contrition for his actions, despite the devastating climatic change he has unleashed on the inhabitants of Munsk. As far as he is concerned, the simple numbers clearly justify the water harvesting. They have already drained one of the seas upon the world and have left the stripped hulk of their initial mining platform to rust in a small lake---the remnants of what was once a mighty body of water. A second platform is being constructed, also overseen by a delegation from the Administratum led by Senior Tithe-Proctor Velnius Crum, who is there to review the operation that has pulled back Belacane’s tithe deficit and even increased planetary output. The maintained supply of military hardware for the Emperor’s armies outweighs the loss of a handful of feral aboriginals a hundred times over and the Tithe-Proctor will not brook any interference. 'Unique Equipment' Balecarne Moon Blades Class: Melee (Primitive) Moon blades are primarily used by the elite Crescent Brotherhood of the Balecarne tribe, who originate from the feral world of Munsk, located in the Josian Reach. Over time, the tribe has spawned sister-tribes on the neighboring worlds in the system. Moon blades are two crescent-shaped blades, each about 30 centimeters in length. The wielder holds a blade in each hand, gripping it in the center---usually a piece of leather is wrapped around the middle of the blade to protect the wielder’s hands. The points of the crescent point outwards, away from the wielder’s body. Moon Blades are difficult to use, taking many years to fully master. Experts, especially members of the Crescent Brotherhood, can wield the blades with deadly force and may also use them as short-range throwing weapons. Melee or Thrown, 5m, 1d10, R, PEN 0, Fast, Primitive, Unwieldy, WT 3kg, Cost 25, Rare Stink Bombs These are used on a variety of primitive worlds, although the most renowned are those from the planet of Munsk. Created by collecting the feces of a large worm-like creature, the excrement is then mixed with virulent pollen from the yellow-petalled plant known locally as the “dung-bloom” for its distinctive odor. The mixture is then balled up and encased in a dried mud shell. Once the fragile mud-shell is cracked an intolerable stench is released (an eight meter diameter per bomb). Most humans will not be able to stand the odor and must vacate the area or experience severe nausea and even loss of consciousness if they suffer prolonged exposure. Anyone exposed to a stink bomb must succeed on a Toughness Test each Round or gain one level of Fatigue. Cost 6, WT 1kg, Common Spirit Tonic Originating from the planet of Munsk in the Josian Reach, spirit tonic is an alcoholic brew produced mainly on the northern continent. Its ingredients are not wildly known, though, there are rumors that the corpses of the small rodents dominating that area of the planet may be the primary ingredient, however, such whispers have yet to be proven. Regardless, steed tonic is infamous for its wretched flavor, inspiring many theories about just what exactly is in it. Known to its detractors as “coward juice”, consuming a measure of this foul fluid inspires a degree of “courage” to the imbiber. The natives of Munsk believe a swig can dull the pangs of fear and thus nearly all warriors drink the fluid before hunting, waging war or confronting their spouse. This vile concoction conceals a powerful narcotic poison, once ingested it grants a +10 bonus on all Fear Tests made for the next 1d5 hours. However, it impairs judgment, inflicting a –10 penalty on all Intelligence based Tests during this period. This substance is also addictive and more than capable of inflicting permanent brain damage in a frequent user. 1 Bottle: Cost 12, WT 0.1kg, Common Category:Feral Worlds Category:Josian Reach Category:Calixis Sector Category:Planets